


The Thing

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [23]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her son and his best friend conspire against her and his bestie's uncle to make some Christmas magic.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a holiday Tumblr writing challenge.

The snow sounded like sand hitting the window. The coffee pulled her brain from the lingering fog of sleep as she leaned against the counter. The last Monday before a two week vacation. Not even the smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls could chase the winter chill from her soul.  
The fridge door thumped closed. “Mom.” She hummed. “Mom!”  
“What, bub? I’m right here.”  
“You were asleep.”  
“Nu-uh, just resting my eyes.”  
“Whatever.” Her ten year old son sipped his orange juice. “There’s a thing at school tonight.”  
She groaned and let her head fall back. “I thought we were done with all the things.”  
“Nope. And dress nice.” The bus honked outside in the dark. He kissed his mom’s cheek and ran out the front door into the softly, yet steadily falling snow.

Sebastian glanced up from his coffee as the bus rolled in front of the house. “Nay nay! The bus is here.” It honked just as his ten year old god daughter thundered down the stairs.  
“Don’t forget the thing at the school tonight, Uncle Bass!”  
“What thing!” The door slammed.  
“And dress nice!”  
Sebastian furrowed his brow and scrolled through his phone. Natalia hadn’t told him about any ‘thing’ at the school tonight. He was sure of it. Nothing on any of the social media apps they shared messages on, no text, nothing in his calendar or alarms.  
Almost as an afterthought, even though she was gone and down the road, he shouted. “I always dress nice!”

Feeling festive, she wore her hair down, brushed out. The emerald green dress complimented her skin. And the black leather knee boots gave her a little sass and a touch more sexy to the outfit. She hugged the white, snowflake knitted cardigan around her shoulders. She groaned the moment she saw the banner and dropped her arms.  
“Nathaniel Edward.” She pinched her brow. Now, she knew where that extra $30 he needed for a ‘school thing’ went. Normally, she was more stringent about money. But honestly, she thought he had a secret girlfriend, that little Romanian girl from the road over maybe, and he wanted to get her a present without his mom specifically knowing he was. Nope. He’d signed her up for some holiday matchmaking thing.  
Her groan was echoed by the gentleman at her side. “I knew there wasn’t a thing tonight.” She saw him clench his fist out of the corner of her eye. That eye’s eyebrow rose at the massive arm the fist was connected to.  
“They got you too, huh?”  
“What?” Sebastian turned and froze. He’d seen her at events before but she’d always been dressed in scrubs with her hair pulled up, looking that caffeinated tired that comes from working night shift. She gestured toward the banner. “Oh! The thing. Yeah, as she was running out the door for the bus.” He shook his head. His initial ire dropped dramatic as he talked to her.  
“I’m Sebastian, by the way.”  
“I know. We’ve met.”  
“We have?” Shit. Where?  
“Play auditions.” She grinned. “I was the one heckling my son.”  
“Ohhhhhhh! Danny Zucko’s hardcore mom.” She laughed. It was shocking bray of laughter in the quiet hall. And Sebastian found himself grinning.  
“That would be me. He got the part though.”  
“And was the best 10 year old Danny Zucko ever.” Sebastian shifted closer. “What do you say we go inside and see what the terrible two-some got us into?”  
They stepped inside the gymnasium. She reflexively grabbed his hand. It was still decorated for the middle school dance. A deejay was playing Top 40 hits. There were 30 and 40 somethings sipping punch and looking a scene from a John Hughes movie.  
“Sebastian!” They flinched and turned towards the shout.  
“Oh, Mrs. Jordan.”  
“It’s good to see you. I didn’t believe Natalia when she said she would get you here.” The smiling older woman turned to her. “And you must be Nathan’s mom.”  
“I am.”  
“Well, help yourselves to some punch and mingle. Though I think we’ve already made our first match of the night. “ She looked pointedly at their joined hands and shrugged her shoulders in an excited and affectionate sort of way.  
She leaned into Sebastian, her lips coming close to his ear. “I hope that punch is spiked.” He stuttered out a chuckle, still not releasing her hand.  
“Let’s go find out.” He handed her a pre-poured cup then toasted with his own. “To a couple of devious 10 year old Nats.”  
“I second that.” She sipped it. It tasted like Hawaiian Punch mixed with lemon lime soda. “Not bad. Could do with some rum.”  
“I’ve got some tequila back at the house.”  
She laughed. “Oh that-that would not be a good idea, Mr. Stan.”  
“And why’s that?” His thumb caressed the back of her hand. He liked the way hers rested against his palm.  
“You know that older country song? Tequila makes her clothes fall off?”  
“No, not familiar with it.” He couldn’t stop the grin.  
“Yeah, well, that’s me. Screw the one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. I…get very flirty and develop an aversion to clothes.”  
Sebastian licked his lips, his eyes dropping to her body in the dress. “Well, that dress does look pretty amazing on you.” She blushed. “What’d ya say we get out of here? Get a bite and a drink?”  
“I’d say that’s a great idea.” She downed her punch then kissed him quickly. Sebastian took one last drink, fumbling to set the punch glass on the table as she pulled him toward the door. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was going to be a happy holiday after all.


End file.
